La debilidad de la reina
by MollieB
Summary: Regina a perdido todo lo que quería, pero ella no sabe que siempre nos queda algo más.


**¡DIOS MIO, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ESTAR POR AQUÍ! **

**Después de más de medio año sin publicar, aparezco con algo totalmente nuevo. Ahora que Brennan y Booth están juntos y Castle y Beckett también, no me llama escribir fics sobre ellos, así que os dejo un experimento. **

**Últimamente estoy muy obsesionada con ''Once upon a time'' y en esta serie, hay un pairing muy grande (y muy imposible) así que yo me he lanzado a la aventura, y a ver que tal. **

**Espero que os guste y esas cosas. Ya me contaréis que os a parecido. **

**Hasta dentro de otro medio año *-* **

**MollieB.**

* * *

Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras las amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus marcadas mejillas.

A veces, en la más profunda de sus soledades, se permitía un momento de debilidad, como si fuera algo vergonzoso, algo que nadie podía ver.

Le habían arrebatado lo único que realmente había querido desde que su corazón se había reducido a cenizas, a su pequeño, a lo que la daba ganas de vivir, y ahora ya no la quedaba el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza.

Así que ella seguía llorando, sabiendo que esta vez la reina había sido derrotada, dejando que sus lágrimas desembocaran en ese surco de sus labios, esa cicatriz que tenía desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ya ni recordaba como se había llegado hasta su piel. Lloraba mientras la oscuridad la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, siendo como cada parte de su alma se rompía lentamente en millones de fragmentos, sumida en largos sollozos que la quemaban por dentro… hasta que el timbre sonó.

El tercer toque del timbre fue imposible de ignorar. Mientras la alcaldesa se miraba al espejo intentando disimular sin resultado sus hinchados ojos, los golpes en la puerta comenzaron. Ella, totalmente serena, se aliso su estrecha falda negra con las manos y abrió la puerta.

Y la última persona que esperó encontrar allí en ese momento, se plantó frente a ella.

Emma Swan, con su característica chaqueta roja y su largo cabello deslizándose lentamente por los hombros, la miraba desafiante sin tener ademan de irse. El rápido intento de Regina de cerrar la puerta, se vio interrumpido por una larga pierna. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la salvadora había traspasado el umbral de su casa.

Entonces fue cuando la rubia rompió el cortante silencio:

-Regina, tenemos que hablar-

Regina, cambiando totalmente de actitud, miró de forma desafiante a Emma a los ojos y exclamó:

-Sra. Swan, yo con usted no tengo que hacer nada, así que haga el favor de salir de mi casa ahora mismo –

-¿A si? – dijo Emma con tono de burla? – Y si no me voy, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Hechizarme? –

Antes de que los labios de Regina pudieran contestar un firme si, enmudeció. Sabía que a ella no la podía hacer daño. Dentro, muy dentro, lo sabía.

La reina la miró a los ojos. Aquel no era el momento. Debía ser fuerte, debía demostrar que tenía el poder. Pero cuando sus ojos empezaron a empañarse de nuevo, lo único que consiguió decir entre palabras entrecortadas fue:

-Ya tienes a mi hijo. Henry se ha ido contigo y me odia. ¿Qué más quieres de mi?-

Y lo último que esperó la alcaldesa que contestara, fue exactamente su contestación:

-A ti-

Regina se quedó estática y apartó la mirada de Emma. Cuando se atrevió a volver a subir la mirada, lo único que encontró fue a la salvadora en el mismo sitio.

Empezó un peligroso juego. A cada paso que Emma daba, la reina daba uno para atrás, lentamente, como si tuvieran miedo a quemarse con fuego, hasta que una pared cortó el paso de Regina y los centímetros entre ella comenzaron a ser escasos.

La alcaldesa intentaba abstraerse de la situación. Pensaba en Henry, en magia, en manzanas… pero todos los pensamientos acababan en lo mismo, y Emma seguía avanzando sin vacilar.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a la coherencia, encontró sus labios aprisionados entre otros. Ya no había vuelta atrás, se dejó llevar. Sintiendo unos dedos enredados en su pelo azabache, unas delicadas manos que sujetaban las mejillas donde apenas hacía unos minutos se había escurrido sus lágrimas y notando como su boca de veía invadida por otro aliento.

Tras el minuto más largo de toda su vida, ambas se separaron. Antes de que Emma pudiera volver, la reina reaccionó:

-¡Pero se puede saber que hace Sra. Swan! Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo, o… llamo a la policía!

-¿A la policía?- Exclamó Emma en una carcajada mientras observaba los hinchados labios de Regina – La Sheriff a su servicio alcaldesa –

Y en ese momento, la salvadora desapareció por el jardín con cara de triunfo. Su plan había resultado, el próximo asalto asía mucho mejor.

La reina se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos intentado autoconvencerse de que aquello no había ocurrido. Pero ella sabía muy bien, que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Deja un comentario, porfis :3**


End file.
